


Liquid Courage

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: But they do show up in the story, Do I even have to tag everyone???, Drunk Dialing, I don't see the point, M/M, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei get's sick and his medication puts him in a drunk like state and he calls Rin while like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This title... Nothing will beat this title... I fuckin swear.... 
> 
> Originally on my Tumblr but it's too awesome to not share on here to

Something that was easily forgotten was that Ryuugazaki Rei is very stubborn when it comes to swimming. At time he could be almost as stubborn as Haruka, and team remembered this when Rei passed out mid dive during practice. Luckily Makoto immediately dove in after him and dragged him out of the pool. Kou was already on her phone calling for help while the others tried not to crowd Rei. Makoto pressed his ear to Rei’s chest to make sure he was still breathing while Haruka attempted to keep Nagisa calm.

When Rei finally came back to reality he was tucked in bed and his friends were all crowded in his room. Nagisa was the first to notice him wake up and Rin was the one who stopped Nagisa from jumping on the bed in his haste to hug Rei. Rei attempted to sit up his mind groggy and pounding before promptly falling back on his bed. Makoto moved to Rei’s side softly telling him to take it easy.

“What happened?” Rei asked as he reached for his glasses which were handed to him by Haru.

“You had a pretty awful virus Rei-chan! You passed out mid dive and Mako-chan pulled you out then you went to the hospital and they treated you then let you go home the same day and you were out through the whole thing!” Nagisa explained all in one go.

“A virus? So that’s what was wrong…” Rei muttered as he pushed his hair back and closed his eyes.

“Are you saying you knew you were sick and still went swimming?” Rin asked anger clear in his voice.

“I thought it would pass.” Rei answered lazily mind not fully registering the anger.

“You idiot you could have been hurt badly!” Rin chastised wishing he could reach over and pinch Rei.

“Now, now let’s just all calm down it’s been a long day.” Makoto soothed and effectively calmed the situation because no one can disobey Makoto when he uses his parental voice.

“It’s okay Rei-chan don’t feel bad! RinRin was just super worried about you! You should have seen his face when he arrived at the hospital.” Nagisa chuckled as he said this enjoying how Rin’s face slowly tinted a soft pink. He was about to yell at Nagisa when Kou stepped in and stopped the incoming argument.

The teenagers then gave Rei his get well gifts. A Butterfly shaped get well soon card from Nagisa, a special Mackerel dish from Haruka, a homemade story with pictures to match from Makoto, and a joint gift of a stuffed butterfly from the Matsuoka siblings. They conversed and joked for only thirty minutes then before Rei’s mother entered the room.

“I know you are all worried about Rei and I’m sure he would love for you all to stay but he must take his medicine and rest up so you all can swim together again as soon as possible.” She gave them a smile that had almost rivaled Makoto’s. She ushered them out one by one allowing them to give their good byes personally.

Rei is quite sure there was enough love at that moment to fill the ocean twice and he’d gladly drown in it at any time.

—

Rin lay in bed staring at the wall of his dorm still slightly upset with Rei. Rin knows he’s not one to talk when it comes to swimming while sick but damnit Rei is smarter than that. He has no excuses like hard headedness. Rin huffed and kicked the covers off his body when his phone rang from where it lay on the ground. Rin picked it up then flopped back onto his bed, he glared at the screen scoffed and flipped it open.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Rin snapped as soon as the call connected.

“I would be but I can’t stop thinking about you.” Rei’s replied tiredly. Rin frowned and sat up a little. Did Rei’s voice sound… slurred?

“That’s flattering and all but you need rest.”

“How can I possibly rest with my mind filled with thoughts of your perfect body?” Rei mumbled clearly upset at such a statement. As if it was a crime to sleep when Rin’s glistening chest could be thought of instead.

“Rei what the hell is wrong with you?” Rin sat up quickly his head hitting the bed above him.

“No! What the hell is wrong with you? Showing off that chiseled chest and plush ass like that.” Rei sounded offened now maybe even angry.

“I don’t even know how to respond to that.” Rin admitted as he rubbed his head.

“All you need to do is let me touch your muscles and maybe even go below the belt to.” Rei laughed at the last part.

“Rei is Nagisa making you do this?” Rin demanded as he shifted his body slightly. Rin is totally not aroused by this and is not imagining what that might even feel like.

“Noooo this is one hundred percent Rei right here.”

“I’m going to just-“

“You should also keep your hair in a ponytail more often.” Rei interrupted.

“I- What?”

“That ponytail does things to me Rin… amazing things.” Rei confessed voice all too serious to be real. Rin couldn’t even respond before Rei continued. He didn’t let Rin get a single word as he talked about how badly he wanted to kiss Rin, feel his teeth on his neck, see him dripping with sweat instead of chlorine scented water, and other various fantasies that had Rin’s face as red as his hair.

Rin was sure he was done for when a faint voice on the other end call Rei’s name distracting them. Rin could hear muffled groans and more slurred words before Rei’s mother voice sounded on the phone.

“Hello is anyone still there?”

“Ah… yes this is Matsuoka Rin a friend of Rei’s” Rin answered and felt like punching himself for how flustered and rude he sounded. Not a good impression to make.

“I’m terribly sorry! Rei’s medicine has some side effects and he’s not quite in his right mind at the moment I’ll be keeping his phone to be sure this doesn’t happen again.” She explained slightly exasperated.

“It’s okay he was just babbling about math anyway.” Rin lied. The two exchanged their good byes and Rin fell back onto his bed face red and half hard. Rin resisted to urge to palm at his crotch and rolled over to instead look at the wall. His mind was swimming with thoughts that merged into one huge mess only one certain thought was clear in his head.

‘I think I actually enjoyed that.’

—

It was a week before Rin saw Rei again and he still couldn’t forget the call that happened between them. Rei on the other hand didn’t remember a single thing it seemed. Rin had been a total mess during the entire week and stayed that way till practice with the Iwatobi Swim Club. He had spent all of their joint practice avoiding eye contact with Rei and more so physical contact. Rin tried not to notice the rather hurt glances he’d get when he made a rather pathetic excuse to be anywhere other than near Rei.

Whenever Rei was distracted Rin would use that time to stare at him. His mind had been replaying everything Rei said and the more he thought about it the more he realized he liked it. Rin had no idea if it was just the medicine talking or the medicine giving Rei the courage. At the end of practice Rin found himself looking for his phone rather than leaving as quickly as possible. Rin was so busy searching for his lost phone he didn’t notice Rei behind him till he actually spoke.

“Rin-san?”

Rin jumped at the sound of his name and hit his knee against the bench his bad was set upon. He sucked in a breath to stifle the yelp of pain and let it out with a low hiss. He sat down on the bench and faced Rei giving him a glare.

“Fuck how about just taser me next time it’ll get about the same reaction.” Rin groaned as he rubbed his knee.

“Did I do something wrong Rin-san?” Rei asked ignoring Rin’s whining and cutting straight to the point.

“What? No why would you-“

“You’ve been avoiding me all throughout practice.” Rei cut in then. “If you’re upset about me swimming while sick I am sorry, I didn’t mean to make you all worry so much.” Rei apologized, his head bowed. Rin isn’t sure what he hates more himself or how selfless Rei is.

“No you didn’t do anything wrong… well sort of but you were basically drunk on medicine and you obviously don’t remember considering you can look me in the eyes.” Rin babbled trying to fix the situation.

“What did I do now?” Rei asked confused and very interested.

“You called me while drunk off of your medicine and you said… stuff” Rin admitted as turned his head away.

“I don’t remember this… what did I say?” Rei looked thoughtful a small crease appeared on his forehead as he tried to force himself to remember that day.

“I’m not repeating a word.” Rin quickly declared with a piercing glance at Rei.

“What would you describe the content of which I said to you then?” Rei sighed quite fed up now.

“Sexual… Very sexual.” Rin managed to say through his rising embarrassment.

Rei blushed and shuffled awkwardly now aware of what he had accidently done.

“Can we just stop with the awkwardness and get to the point where you tell me you actually do find me attractive or that I’ve been living with false hopes for the past week?” Rin suggested. He wanted this to be solved right here and right now.

“Do you want me to find you attractive?”

“I want you to either kiss me or call me a creep for even entertaining the thought of you actually liking me.” Rin demanded. Rei considered these options for all of two seconds before he ducked down and softly kissed Rin’s cheek then his nose and finally his forehead.

“I was thinking on the lips but that was nice to.” Rin mumbled half dazed his face burning up.

“That is for after our first date.” Rei explained as he handed Rin back his cell phone after pulling it from his back pocket.

“I’ll be sure to put my hair up in a ponytail for you because I know how much you love it.” Rin teased as he pocketed his phone while Rei fumbled to create a coherent sentence.


End file.
